poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Story Island
Ghost Story Island is the 23rd island coming to Poptropica. The name was first released to the public on November 11, 2011. The island was released to members on December 15, 2011. Description Hemlock Harbor is a town with a secret. Restless spirits are said to haunt its shores, but no one knows who they are, what they want — or how to get rid of them. Can you hunt the ghosts of Hemlock Harbor and uncover the mystery that will set them free? Sneek Peek Game For information on Ghost Story Island's sneek peek game, Spook Central visit this page . Trivia *It's the first island were you hear a Poptropican speak, which is Fiona. *In the grave plots book (In the Archives room) it says there is a section c in the graveyard but when you go in the graveyard, its not there *second time a Haunted House is seen.(Haunted House) Walkthrough Welcome to Hemlock Harbor the home of some of the creepiest ghosts in history, and ghost hunting creeps,The mayor, or as they call it Magistrate has prohibited ghosthunting and anyone caught can be prosecuted and then in the middle of all this, you come in. Finding a place to stay Even though it's permenantly night at this place, you decide you need to get some rest, but first you should check out main street,if you go to the left you see a psycho with salt who gives you some,uhh thanks. YOu can go to the bank and meet a person who tells you that the bank will be closing up, and that it's time to be geting home before it gets late, this gives you an idea and you go to the next area to the right and check out the hotel, out of rooms, of course!!! Go to the right and you can talk too a, let's call them ghost busters, and he tells yo uthat he's worried about gettig caught. Go all the way to mainstreet again and visit the newspaper room the girl says she'll pay you if you can find evidence of a ghost. Since you haven't been to it yet why not check out the haunted cemetary? Go all the way to the left and you will find a ghost buster who wants to give you a tour of the cemetary, but then the fogn diminishes and so does he, he leaves behind a pamphlet with info about the ghosts in it. The magistrate shows up and complains about how the ghosts have ruined Hemlock Harbor, because now everyones obsessed with them, he tells you to find a place to stay, which is sort of your problem, and leaves. Now you will see an overley tired man who wants fo find the grave of his grandpa silas moon, no problem go to the newspaper room, ask the girl to go into archives, and go through the binder untill you find silas moon, go back and tell the man where he is, and he'll give you his room key, back to the hotel. Hotel Haunted??? When you walk in the hotel room you decide to get some rest, just cause there are restless spirits does not mean you can't take a rest yourself, but when you get in bed everything in the room starts to move, so instead of jumping out the window, you investigate, and when you open the closet you find the hotel keepers, they don't want you to report them to the magistrate so the woman randomly tells you that you can find the woman in the window if you play her favorite song on the violin, knowing this you simply can't get to sleep so you grab the violin from the music room in the hotel, and head toward the woman in the windows, uhh window. Fiona Head to the right, your just in time to witness the arrest of the ghost buster who was stalking the woman in the window, that's cool with you though because now you can take his binoculars, yay! Take a peek, and play your volin ignore it when it starts glowing white, isn't that what instruments always do when you get to the creepy part of the song? is that something in the window? ONly one way to find out! when you go up to the house you notice it's all boarded up, shucks, I was really looking forward to, oh wait is that a basement entrance? Wonder why noone else thought of that, go through the entrance past creepy dolls under white sheets, everyone has their own hobby i guess. Trying to go up the stairs will be tough 'cause their broken but you can push the boxes near the stairs to make your own when you get up go to the right and take a look through the telescope, you'll be able to see a jail and a lighthouse, cool two of the ghosts are supposed to be there. Then when you hit close you hear a creepy voice "looking for someone" OH my god poptropicans aren't supposed to talk, creepy. Fiona explains that she's the woman in the window, she's a ghost and if you go to the Gingerbread house, and tell the cheff that you know Fiona you can get ghost tracking gadgets, well you're all set so get the heck out of there. Items *Ghost Net (Spook Central) *Ghost Files (Spook Central) *Salt *Room B key *Phamphlet *Violin and sheet music *Binoculars *Camera *Thermal Scanner *Thermometer *EMF detector (also a item used in Spook Central) *Hot Cross Buns *Photo *$50 *Mug Shot *Sardines *Pickaxe *Note to Prisoner 4601 *Torch *Locket *Ring *Medallion Characters (In Order Of Appearence) *Salt Man *Tourist ( Male) *Salesman *Cemetary Visitor ( Looking for his father) *Blond Ghost Hunter *Henry Flatbottom Magistrate *Hamlock Herald editor *Innkeeper *Innkeeper's wife *Ghost Hunter (camper) *Fiona *Baker *Tourist ( Female) *Banker lady *Security Guard *Dog *Cemetary Camper *Boat Owner *Warden's Ghost *Prisoner 4601's Ghost *Lighthouse keeper's Ghost *Headstone Engraver *Fiona's Ghost *Valiant's Ghost Fan-Art Category:2011 Islands Category:Ghost Story Island